Otaku Baby
by Sakura Yukine
Summary: Onoda and Manami prepare for the arrival of a precious bundle of joy. (mpreg)
1. Drabble 1

**This is really the first that I've written in about a year, but I've really wanted to see omegaverse and/or mpreg in my favorite sports animes of Yowapeda and Haikyuu. (And I'm wanting to write for all of my ships now. One at a time here.) I originally was going to make this omegaverse for sure, but outright saying it seemed a little strange, so it can be left up to your interpretation. (Onoda would most definitely be an Omega in this case and Manami could either be Alpha or Beta, but outright writing omegaverse is definitely something that I will need to play around with.) I finally got the confidence to write and post this after reading Family by raeken on AO3. (It's really good! It's Shinkai/Arakita with a bit of Toudou/Makishima. If you get a chance, definitely check it out!) It's kind of inspirited by it as well as far as style by going with separate oneshots with individual plots, but still wrap together. (Like this one is them finding out, the second is a couple of friends finding out, third is telling Imaizumi and Naruko, fourth is Manami fascinated with Onoda being pregnant, etc.) Anyway, since I haven't written in a year, I'm kinda rusty and I haven't written anything previously for Yowapeda, so I'm hoping they're in character. Everything seems okay to me so far, but it's totally different reading something that you wrote in comparison to something someone else wrote. Hopefully it's okay.**

* * *

><p>"Sakamichi?"<p>

Manami was cautious as he slowly creaked open the bathroom door. He had been sleeping fairly well before he had heard the sound of vomiting, causing him to leave the comfort of his warm bed after seeing that Onoda no longer occupied the space next to him. He was careful not to prop the door open too much in fear of hitting his lover as he leaned over the toilet. With enough space open between the door and the doorframe, Manami squeezed his way into the small room and onto the floor next to Onoda.

The smaller male was leaning over the toilet, his head resting against the cool seat. (Manami couldn't help but wonder how Onoda had made it to the bathroom without his glasses, but figured the sickness must have come on so suddenly that he hadn't had time to put them on before rushing towards the bathroom.)

"Are you okay, Sakamichi?" Manami asked calmly; he rubbed Onoda's back, placing a kiss against his temple. Manami knew it wasn't much, but hoped that it would bring some comfort to Onoda.

Onoda slowly lifted his head, his hands still gripping the sides of the porcelain. "I," he paused for a second, "I think so."

Manami frowned. "What brought it on?"

"I don't know."

Manami didn't like seeing Onoda like this. He was usually so happy, so cheerful, but like this, he seemed so weak and vulnerable. This wasn't a side that Manami was used to seeing.

He rubbed his back for a couple moments more before asking, "Do you think you can stand?"

Onoda nodded weakly, pushing against the toilet. Manami wrapped his arms around him and helped him. He still seemed kind of shaky, so Manami didn't want to chance him falling. Together they stood up and Manami's hands hovered over Onoda's body, just to make sure he wouldn't fall, as he made his way to the sink. Onoda brushed his teeth as Manami handed him a towel to wipe off his face and to help him cool down a bit.

It was quiet. Manami was worried about Onoda and didn't know how to help him. Onoda was still shaken up from emptying his stomach.

Manami wrapped an arm around the smaller male, causing him to jump slightly at the sudden touch. He looked up at Manami. "Sangaku?"

"Come on; let's get you back to bed."

"Okay."

Slippers scuffled across the tile, then the carpet, as they made their way back to bad. Manami helped Onoda up, pulling the blankets over him before he made his way over to his side, climbing in as well. He wrapped his arms around Onoda, pulling him close. He placed a kiss on his forehead before saying, "Sleep tight Sakamichi."

* * *

><p>Manami came home from practice only to find that Onoda could barely leave their bed from fatigue. He had received a call, asking him to come home, but Onoda refused to talk about it over the phone, saying that he'd rather him be there in person when he told him. When he entered the room, he found him sleeping peacefully, curled up under the covers. He hated to wake him up and supposed that whatever news Onoda had could wait until after a quick shower.<p>

Clean and donned in a fresh pair of lounge pants, he exited the bathroom with a billow of steam behind him. His eyes drifted over to see his lover now awake and flipping through channels on the television.

"You're home, Sangaku!"

Manami smiled at the bespectacled male's happy expression. "And you're awake."

He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge near one of Onoda's knees. He rested his hand near his own hip and leaned forward for a quick kiss in which Onoda returned. Once they broke apart, Manami finally got serious. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Oh, right! Well, you know how I haven't been feeling well lately?"

Manami nodded, prompting him to continue. He understood the cue and continued speaking, "I had Makishima-san go with me to the doctor's today and—"

"The doctor's?! Sakamichi, are you okay?"

A small smile crossed Onoda's lips as he took Manami's larger hands into his own. "Sangaku, how would you feel about having a baby?"

"A...a baby?"

What was Onoda asking? A baby? Would he want to have a baby? A baby with Sakamichi? Could he possibly mean...?

"I'm pregnant, Sangaku." He smiled widely, waiting for a response.

"Pregnant?"

Onoda was taken aback. Could Manami not be happy? He would hate if this was something he would not want! He had been so happy upon hearing the news and had expected that Manami would share that excitement, but seeing his response made Onoda wonder if he had been wrong.

Onoda could only provide a weak nod, looking down at his lap, smile disappearing. "I thought you would be happy."

"Pregnant," Manami repeated, looking down at their hands.

That meant...

Finally, his face lit up in happiness, causing Onoda to smile again as well. He could almost feel tears sting his eyes. He suddenly felt so happy. A baby with the one he loved, what more could he possibly ask? He loved Onoda more than anything and this baby would prove that. He was suddenly so happy to be alive. A baby with Onoda would make him so happy.

"We're going to have a baby?"

Onoda nodded again with a giant smile on his face. "Yes!"

Manami pulled Onoda into a tight hug, holding him as close as possible. His face nestled into the crook of his neck as he murmured, "I love you so much, Sakamichi. Thank you." He placed kisses up and down his collarbone as tears dropped.

Onoda laughed, "I haven't had it yet." His arms squeezed around Manami tighter, so happy as well.

"Doesn't change how much I love you."

"I love you, too, Sangaku."

There was a pause before Onoda finally asked, "If it's a girl, can we name her after Love Hime?"

After all these years, Onoda's love for Love Hime had not ceased, still a favorite anime of his.

Manami released from their embrace, hands resting on the other's shoulder. He couldn't help but laugh as he replied, "Anything you want, Sakamichi."

* * *

><p><strong>So hopefully this is okay. I'm actually surprised it's gotten to this length since I always had issues pushing to 500 words, let alone 1,000. I have a couple more drabbles typed up that need proofreading along with the fourth started. It would be great if you could drop a review, favorite, or follow! (Also if anyone has a suggestion for a better title because I am seriously blanking on this.)<strong>


	2. Drabble 2

Manami's phone rang early in the morning. He had been curled up—very comfortably—with Onoda in his arms when he first heard it ring. The cell phone was all the way on the nightstand, for some reason on Onoda's side, and it was just not worth the fight. He thought that if it was really important, they would just call again.

He let out a sigh of relief when it finally stopped ring and it had not disturbed Onoda. He relaxed and closed his eyes again, ready to go back to sleep. It was too early to be awake. Just as sleep was about to overtake him, it rang again. If it was really important, they would call a third time.

It was when that third time came around that Onoda finally heard it. Manami couldn't help but to admire how cute he looked as he sleepily raised his head ever so slightly and mumbled, "Sangaku, I think your phone is ringing."

Manami laughed, "About that." He had no time to admit that he would much rather stay cuddled with Onoda than answer the phone because as soon as he opened his mouth again, Onoda had passed the device to him. He had no choice but to answer it. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered it, switching to a sitting position. "Hello?"

He couldn't even get annoyed as he looked down to see Onoda cuddling back up to his side, head in his lap. He smiled and was glad to know that this early morning call would not affect him.

"Manami! Maki-chan told me that great news and I wanted to be the first to congratulate you! I would have called Glasses-kun, but figured he needed his rest, so I decided to congratulate the soon-to-be dad first."

Of course, the only person who would think it was okay to call at seven in the morning was Toudou Jinpachi. He of all people should have understood that mornings were not Manami's thing.

Manami couldn't even reply to Toudou before he heard bickering on the other end.

"Jinpachi, I told you not to call."

"But Maki-chan, I had to before anyone else."

"Give me that."

Before he knew it, Makishima was talking instead. "I told him not to call so early."

"Well, you know Toudou," Manami chuckled lightly, becoming more awake now.

"Unfortunately."

There was a muffled, "What's that supposed to mean?! Maki-chan? Maki-chan!"

"I promise I didn't mean to tell him. He pried into me until I told him where I was yesterday."

"Well we can't keep it a secret forever."

He actually looked forward to telling everyone the big news, but the day after finding out was a lot sooner than expected. It was only Makishima and Toudou at the moment that knew; Manami wondered how long that would last, though. Toudou wasn't one to keep a secret for long.

It was quiet. Manami knew how bad Makishima could be at conversation and even after quite a few years of knowing one another, they weren't exactly close. Onoda may have had a good relationship with his former upperclassman, but Manami had never been able to make that kind of bond with the peak spider. That lack of relationship made the conversation kind of awkward. They had been silent on the phone for at least two minutes before Manami finally spoke again, "Let Toudou-san know that we appreciate it." Even if it was at an ungodly hour that he decided would be best to give his compliments, it was still nice to know that the couple's former upperclassmen and cycling club teammates cared about them.

"Yeah, I will."

"Thanks, Makishima-san."

"…"

This was really awkward. Manami didn't know how to know how to talk with Makishima. He was about to try to hang up when Makishima finally spoke again.

"Is he feeling any better? I know the doctor wrote him a prescription for the nausea, but I didn't know if it was helping him any. If you need any advice, I know a few ways to help ease it."

Manami's hands subconsciously went to playing with Onoda's hair, stroking his head lightly. He let out a laugh as he replied, "He's been sleeping pretty much the whole time, actually. I guess it's pretty hard on him."

"Yeah."

There was another pause. Makishima wasn't exactly adding much to go on in this conversation.

"Is that okay? I mean, did you—"

"How could I when I had Toudou fretting over me the whole time."

Manami smiled at the thought. Toudou could be annoying at times, but it was obvious how much he cared about Makishima.

There was a muffled defense of, "I was worried about you, Maki-chan. I couldn't have anything happen to my beloved Maki-chan or our love child." followed by, "Stop it, Jinpachi, I'm on the phone." "I was the one who called, though!"

Manami was taken by surprise when Makishima finally returned his attention back to the phone call.

"I obviously can't talk on the phone without being interrupted," there was a pause and Manami could only imagine Makishima was glaring at his own lover, "but take care of Onoda, okay?"

They might not have had an average relationship, but it was nice to know how much Makishima cared for Onoda. The comment caught him often guard and it took Manami a moment to say, "Of course! Thank you, Makishima-san!"

They said their goodbyes before finally ending the call, Toudou in the background complaining how he barely got to talk.

Once done, Manami sat the phone to his side and turned his attention to the small, sleeping male next to him. Onoda looked so peaceful as he slept away with his head rested in Manami's lap. He smiled at the sleeping figure and realized that he could not possibly move in fear of waking him. He leaned back against the headboard, trying his best to get comfortable while still accommodating Onoda. He was sure his neck would be cramped by the time he woke again, but waking Onoda was not an option; he would just have get comfortable around him if he wanted to go back to sleep. Onoda needed his rest after all.


	3. Drabble 3

**I've had this written since like the beginning, but never proofread it. I've been preoccupied trying to get cosplay done in time for a convention I'm going to for only one day (my best friend has to work the rest of the weekend) tomorrow and I know my best friend is excited to wear a new one and I started writing again, which is also time-consuming. I've pretty much called it quits making this costume perfect right now, though. It's a tiny Pittsburgh (comic, even, and we're doing anime, imagine that) convention so I'm just like good enough because I'm tired of working with Sherpa. (It is everywhere. It's on me. It's on the dogs. It's everywhere.) I'm hoping to be able to get back into writing again because it's actually all that I've wanted to do while sewing, which is one of the other only things I really enjoy. Anyway, that's why I've been stalling on this and hopefully I get writing these ideas out and actually proofread in decent time. Haha. Sorry about that!**

* * *

><p>When Onoda started to show, the couple realized that it was about time to tell their friends and family about the baby. The bump wasn't entirely visible and you wouldn't have been able to tell at first glance that Onoda was with child, but it was definitely there, so it was time to come clean. It was a little difficult to get the news through to Onoda's mother, but once she seemed to understand—at least they hoped she did—she was happy for them, giving them both a tight hug and telling them how she couldn't wait to see her grandchild. Most of their friends took the news well, too. Toudou and Makishima had already known, of course, and both were happy for their climber underclassmen; the members of Manami's former team were all happy for the couple and the majority of Onoda's former team were also happy for them, but there were two people that Manami had insisted they wait last to tell: two of Onoda's closest friends, Imaizumi Shunsuke and Naruko Shoukichi.<p>

It wasn't that Manami didn't want Onoda's friends to know. He was just hesitant, was all. Imaizumi and Naruko were rather protective of Onoda. It had taken a while for them to give their blessing when it came to Manami asking Onoda out on a date, but they agreed that it was okay upon seeing how happy Onoda was with him. Now, Manami could only hope that they wouldn't be mad when they saw how happy Onoda was about the baby.

"Are you okay, Sangaku?" Onoda asked, looking up to his partner as they stood outside of Imaizumi and Naruko's apartment.

Surprisingly, the two rivals were roommates. All of the former Sohoku team had been in shock when the two moved into together. They claimed it was to save money—or something along the lines—but neither was in need of that financial help and it was fairly obvious there was an ulterior motive to this situation, especially in a one bedroom apartment. They would just wait for the two to come forward with the very obvious answer, if they ever would.

Onoda's eyes were filled with a hint of worry. He was concerned? There was no reason for Onoda to be worried. It was Manami's life who was on the line, after all. Onoda had absolutely no reason to worry. It was Manami who should be worried; he was the one who should be concerned. Onoda should not have been worried. They loved Onoda; they did not love him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Manami finally replied, "Are you okay?"

"I'm worried about you, Sangaku. You don't look too good." Onoda frowned and gave Manami's hand a squeeze, "They'll be happy too! I'm sure of it!" He finally smiled.

Manami suddenly felt lighter. Onoda had to be right. When they saw how happy he was, they couldn't possibly be mad.

Finally, Onoda knocked on the door and Naruko opened it with a wide smile, his arms outstretched. "Onoda-kun! We've been waiting for you!"

Onoda smiled even brighter, accepting the hug. Manami could only stand to the side and watch as the two friends greeted one another. What else was he supposed to do while one of his lover's best friends embraced him? Naruko went on and on about all the annoying things Imaizumi had done that weekend as he pulled Onoda inside with an arm around his shoulders and before Manami knew it, the door was shut…with him still in the hallway.

"Wait, Naruko-kun! Sangaku is still outside!" He heard Onoda exclaim.

The door opened back up, revealing Naruko, looking him up and down. Manami let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey."

"Guess I forgot about you being here, too."

"Guess so."

Onoda suddenly jumped in between them and took both of their hands. "Come on, let's go inside!"

The awkward atmosphere dissipated slightly with Onoda's cheerful nature, but Manami could still feel Naruko's glare on him.

Imaizumi exited the bedroom when the three entered the living room. Naruko motioned for them to take a seat on one of the adjacent love seats.

"You're finally here," Imaizumi commented.

"Yep!"

Onoda nearly tripped over Manami's feet to rush over to Imaizumi, but his lover and Naruko had caught him in time, saving them from a disastrous situation. Onoda was unfazed by it and continued to rush over to wrap his arms around his friend.

Imaizumi wasn't very touchy-feely, but he returned the hug anyway. It was Onoda and he couldn't deny him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked when Onoda had finally freed him. The little otaku nodded. "It feels like it's been for forever! We have so much to tell you!"

Oh, did they have something to tell them alright. Manami could feel a trickle of sweat make its way down the back of his neck, but he knew that Onoda wanted to tell his friends about the pregnancy, and he would support him in that measure. If anything that Toudou or Makishima had told them was true, the support would be nice as Onoda's pregnancy progressed and Manami wanted what was best for him. This was something Onoda felt necessary and he would stand by him for this, even if it meant surviving Imaizumi and Naruko's disproval.

"Why don't you sit down and tell us then?" Naruko smiled, hands on his hips. He turned to Imaizumi. "Hotshot, make us some coffee. We'll talk about it over some drinks."

Onoda and Manami exchanged glances. Imaizumi and Naruko caught onto this suspicious behavior. Coffee, or more specifically caffeine, was one of things on the "to limit" and "do not eat or drink" lists the doctor had written up for the couple at the first real checkup.

"Is something wrong?" Imaizumi asked.

"Sakamichi can't have coffee right now," Manami answered.

"I'm pregnant!" Onoda said cheerfully, smiling brightly, "Sangaku and I are going to have a baby."

Manami had to prepare himself for his ultimate demise. He had not always been happy to be alive, but he had a good amount of happiness in the time he had spent with Onoda. It was nice while it lasted, at least.

It was quiet for a moment before Naruko exclaimed, "Congratulations, Onoda-kun!" He wrapped his arms around his friend again. Imaizumi patted Onoda on the shoulder, "Congratulations."

"Get in on this!"

"Group hug, Imaizumi-kun!"

When the trio had broken apart, Imaizumi and Naruko looked over to Manami. "I think we need to have a talk."

"That was my line, hotshot!"

"Maybe if you weren't constantly copying me."

"_You_ copy _me_! Anyway, we can't argue now! We have to talk to Manami!"

"For once, I'll have to agree with you."

Imaizumi redirected his attention back to Manami who was silently praying that he could at least live long enough to see their baby. Of course, it seemed Onoda was blissfully ignorant of the growing pressure in the room.

* * *

><p>"See? It wasn't that bad, Sangaku!" Onoda said cheerfully as they left his friends' apartment building. His fingers were laced with Manami's and he swung their arms back and forth.<p>

Manami had not entirely recovered. He had expected for Imaizumi and Naruko to brutally murder him and had not expected the long lecture of how he had better take good care of Onoda. Of course he would take good care of Onoda! He loved him after all! His adrenaline of expecting the worse had still not died down, though.

"I guess not."

"They're happy, too! Really!"

Manami smiled at his lover's excitement. How could one man be so adorable? He only hoped that their baby would inherit that same optimism.

"How could they not be," Manami asked, pinching Onoda's playfully, "When you were so cute about everything?"

"Sangaku!"

Manami laughed as he stopped walking. He grabbed Onoda's other hand, pulling both in between them as he leaned down to place a kiss on his head.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they realize we can see them from here?"<p>

"Stop spying on them, hotshot, and get in bed with me or I won't let you top tonight!"


	4. Drabble 4

It was around the third month of the pregnancy when Onoda started to show and Manami couldn't keep his hands off of the small swell. The idea that their baby—a baby between him and Onoda—was growing inside there was so amazing to him.

"You're amazing, Sakamichi."

"Huh?"

Onoda diverted his attention from the series premiere of a new anime to look at Manami. (Luckily it was recording as well, so he wouldn't be missing anything.) The other male was sitting next to Onoda, his head resting on his shoulder as his hands perused his belly. He could not seem to keep his hands off of it.

Seeing Onoda had not heard his comment, being so enthralled into the storyline, he repeated, "I said you're amazing, Sakamichi."

Onoda's face went red. "No, no! I—"

Manami wrapped his arms around his shoulders, peppering his face in kisses. "Don't deny it." He moved south and pushed up Onoda's shirt, placing kisses on his belly as well.

Onoda's mouth opened and closed as he tried to come up with something, anything, to say. It was a cute gesture, but he was so embarrassed. His face burned with the blush that covered it and his hands went back and forth, not sure whether to stop Manami or not. "S-Sangaku," He stammered.

Manami looked up and saw how flustered Onoda looked. "Oh no, I'm sorry, Sakamichi. I didn't realize that made you uncomfortable." He placed his palms on either side of Onoda's face. They locked eyes for only a moment. Onoda could not look at his lover out of embarrassment; he wanted to look anywhere but at Manami.

"Sakamichi, I'm sorry."

Onoda was quiet, still looking off to the side.

"I just think it's so amazing how you're carrying our child inside you."

"Huh?"

Two pairs of blue eyes finally locked together.

"I don't even have the words to explain how amazing that is, Sakamichi."

"It-it's no big deal! Really!

Onoda couldn't even find the right words. He wasn't very good at accepting these words. What could he even say? How could he possibly reply? Manami thought he was...amazing?

Manami chuckled, "You're so humble."

He leaned forward, placing a kiss on the other's forehead, and wrapping him in a hug. "I just love you so much, Sakamichi. It makes me so happy that you're doing all of this to bring our child into the world."

"It-it's nothing, I," Onoda stuttered before finally mumbling, "I love you, too, Sangaku." He began nuzzling his face into Manami's shoulder. He didn't get too far though before his glasses got in the way. He settled for resting his chin on his shoulder instead and closed his eyes. "I won't be able to do this without you, though."

"And I'll be here the whole time. I love you."

Onoda laughed, "You just said that."

"I can't say it enough. You're the best, Sakamichi."

They relaxed into each other's touch. They were so comfortable in each other's arms, hoping the moment could last forever. Suddenly, Onoda spoke up, breaking the silence, "Sangaku?"

"Hmm?"

Onoda wriggled uncomfortably underneath from where Manami had him in his arms. "Do you think you could let go?"

Manami's expression turned from content to shock as he pulled back, hands resting on Onoda's shoulders, and locking eyes. "What's the matter?"

Onoda's cheeks became red as he sheepishly admitted, "I suddenly really want some ice cream."

Manami let out a laugh, rising from the couch. "Toudou warned me about those sudden cravings. What kind do you want?" He wore a smile as he waited for an answer.

"No, I'll get it! It's fine!" Onoda scrambled to get up, pressing against the arm rest to quicken the process. "See? I'm already up!"

Manami pulled him close, placing kisses all over his face. "You're silly, Sakamichi. Let's go out and get some ice cream, then."

"Really?" Onoda's face lit up in excitement.

Manami poked his lover's nose with his index finger. "Yep! Any kind you want."

He led them towards the door while Onoda contemplated, "Maybe chocolate, then. Or no, strawberry! Those sound good!"

Manami laughed, "Whatever flavor you want."

"What flavor are you going to get?"

"Doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." Manami smiled, giving Onoda an Eskimo kiss.

"That sounds kind of dumb, Sangaku," Onoda laughed. He squealed as Manami pulled him up bridal style, dashing towards the door. "Maybe you just make me dumb, Sakamichi."

"Wait, I don't have my shoes on!"

* * *

><p><strong>I may or may not have started drabble series of TouMaki and T2 mpreg. (Wow, I'm trash.) I've proofread the TouMaki, but I'm like, I don't want to spam the YowaPeda section with my dumb mpreg writing, but gosh, I just really love mpreg.<strong>


End file.
